Octavian and Rachel Fanfiction: It's because of you
by AHalfblood
Summary: Realistic fanfiction about Rachel's and Octavian's ( Octachel ) relationship in House of Hades, deleting the fact that Oracle's have to be Maidens. It's not all about romance, but adventure, humor, and the future of Camp-Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This piece is solely written for amusement, and wasn't made to offend anyone.**

**AN: This piece is written by AHalfblood. I enjoy hearing from readers, whether the comment is made to criticize my work or praise it. Please read and suggest this story to others. New parts will be coming out soon.**

**Warning: Later in the story there will be sexual parts, this story is rated M.**

Rachel took a deep breath before she came into view of the Romans by momentarily hiding behind the green rolling hills. She unwrinkled her plain bright orange shirt that read "Camp Half Blood," with her head held high. The blood-lusted Romans were bound not to kill her immediately if she radiated confidence- no matter how fake it was- and if she came alone, weaponless. That was the reason she hadn't told anyone about her basic and obvious plan while everyone else was finishing gearing up for war. She doubted they would listen to Chiron due to how he radiated power and calmness. Ugh, it was all giving her a migraine, and right now, she honestly wanted a prophecy to think about to keep her mind off everything, which meant she desperately needed help.

She advanced slowly, in front of hundreds of trained warriors, barely keeping her heart beat steady enough so she wouldn't drop dead of a heart attack. The silence seemed to be deafening and her ears faintly rung.

2 people stood in front of the organized row of demigods -maybe 10 or 20 feet away from the rest. They were a girl and a boy who both had sour looks on their face. As she neared, she identified one as Octavian, he stood tall, thin, proud, and had a face of sheer rage and suspicion as he watched her come closer. He surveyed Rachel's hands, which were raised slightly in surrender.

Her breath hitched in surprise of how much she was attracted to such a face that only held anger. He had high cheekbones and pale blue eyes with blonde hair. He reminded her of Jason as a leader and cliche looking boy, but of Percy, with his thin and gangly frame. She ignored how her heart registered him, and focused on her brain instead. He was the enemy, he was a ruthless killer that wanted to murder his own kind, even if he was one of the handsomest guys she'd ever met.

She identified Reyna also, her brown eyes were thankfully softer, but still wary and on defense. Rachel guessed the 7 hadn't told Reyna about her, which didn't offend her, they had had much more important subjects to discuss. Reyna had her shinning dark brown hair braided down the side, the back part of her armor hiding behind a long purple cape, marking her as praetor. She also had a regal face, and was about an inch or two shorter than Octavian. Finally, after what seemed like a maiden voyage, she got to the leaders.

She slightly opened her thin lips, hoping her voice wouldn't tremble. "I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal, and I currently host the spirit Oracle of Delphi, and I come in peace. I presume you are the leaders?"

Her declaration was just loud enough so that only the 2 would hear. The demigods behind them had their weapons drawn, waiting for an order. Reyna put her hand up, and they stowed their weapons, curiosity splattered on their expressions, then she nodded.

"The Greeks are pathetic enough to send an unequipped girl against an army? Or are they so cowardly they will not face war in the consequences they bestowed upon themselves?" Octavian sneered, letting out a small chuckle. She observed him, surprised at how his eyes shone with feeling and pity but his voice was sharper than a knife.

Rachel bit her tongue so she wouldn't reply with a bitting comeback. She had to be disciplined around such a big threat who could kill so many of her friends. "No. Actually, nobody knows I am here right now, but I came to tell you something before you attack,"

"What is it? Do you hope to manipulate us?" Reyna actually attempted to be diplomatic, which she silently thanked her for in her mind.

"No. Leo, the Latino boy that you were with in the Argo 2, he didn't attack Rome-"

"Yes he did, I saw it with my own eyes," Octavian interrupted. "How dare you try to deceive us with such foolish lies?"

Reyna glared at him testily and contrastingly put her hand lightly on his right forearm. Rachel was surprised to feel a pang of jealously at the simple, calming touch, especially towards Octavian at all. "Octavian, please, hear her out,"

Rachel took a deep breath, wishing she had Piper's charm speak. "Leo was possessed, by one of Gaea's spirits. It's obvious she's trying to tear the two camps even further apart, kill off demigods, and win the war, by playing one simple card," Rachel decided to get straight to the point, they didn't exactly have enough time to sit and make tea. "If we don't work together, we'll all die, guaranteed, if we're not made slaves or eaten and tortured by monsters. The Greeks and Romans have to unite! We're only strong enough combined. Octavian, I know you noticed something wrong with Leo on board. Didn't his eyes become glazed over? If he spoke, he spoke weirdly, not like he did before, because he was possessed by a spirit and it attacked Rome,"

Octavian raised a brow, drinking up the information, putting the pieces together, and Reyna pretended to be surprised also. "Do you believe this?" He asked Reyna seriously. She looked even more surprised when he asked for her input.

"Yes," She said quietly. "I do. Jason would never get on a ship with someone who blew up Rome on purpose. He was Praetor, Son of Jupiter, and we treated him like family, he had no reason to back stab us. And, Annabeth told me they had a quest while we were talking, which was the reason they fled, besides how we attacked them with food. It all makes sense honesty,"

"Even if all this rubbish you tell us is true, you expect us not to do anything even though you attacked us?"

"Do I expect you to be better than a predictable pawn in Gaea's game to tear us all apart? Do I expect you not to be so proud as to attack even though we're innocent? Yes,"

"Do you have any other proof other than your word?" Octavian asked, still not quite ready to believe her.

"No, you have to believe me. Even better, us, we don't want or need war. You guys are the best builders in all of history, New Rome is probably almost done being built back up by now, it won't be lasting damage,"

"HEY WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG TO KILL THE GREEK?" Someone rudely shouted from the crowd, with some whoops in agreement following.

"We have to talk this over with our legionaries, they're getting restless, as you can see," Reyna turned around, and went to face all the antsy Romans behind her, leaving them alone.

Octavian took a step closer to survey the Greek. She was gorgeous, yes, with her wild red hair and emerald green eyes and what not. She made him want to get closer to her despite all the times he had riled up the soldiers by calling the Greeks foul, betraying, lying bastards, and honestly the list was really endless and quite racist.

"What's an oracle? And if you're mortal, how come they let you inside camp?" The questions had persistently bothered him since their conversation had first started, like a popcorn kernel stuck between his teeth.

She nervously fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, " What a nice greeting," She said sarcastically "Well, I met Percy, who let me know I wasn't going crazy even though I was seeing monsters like up to 10 times a month, then he told me about the Gods. You know, seeing people with fangs, scaly skin, and a bronze leg tends to freak a person out who knew nothing about monsters," Octavian laughed a bit, enjoying her company more than he knew he was allotted to.

"I found out I was able to see through The Mist a lot better than demigods, and so I went on a quest with Percy and Annabeth. A year later, I knew my destiny was to be the Oracle, so I became one. The spirit of Delphi kind of controls me sometimes, and I foam green at the mouth while I spit out a prophecy, it doesn't happen much, only at important times. And I'm granted permission to be in camp whenever I want. But I go to a boarding school otherwise, so I only come when I have free time. This is the first time I've ditched,"

"Well I give sacrifices to the Gods with stuffed animals and I see the future in the stuffing. I'm also known as the Augur. We use to use real animals, but honestly, it was such a chore and a disgusting mess. So I guess you could say we're in the same boat," She raised an eyebrow, stifling a laugh.

"And the Romans call us weird," She muttered and we both laughed. Octavian turned around unwillingly to Reyna giving the Romans the start of a speech and a couple of weird looks coming his way at his friendliness.

Octavian cleared his throat. "I better get up there and explain we went all this way for nothing, but make it sound like a good thing, yay," He mumbled.

"Definitely not nothing. It's a good chance for our cultures to mix and get to know each other and make battlefield plans," Rachel assured.

He squinted at her. Was it foolish to take such a big leap of trust just because he had a crush of sorts on this girl? Octavian had to admit that the statement she gave him did add up to what he had seen. He was worried though. The Romans wanted vengeance on the Greeks for attacking them. He had promised to tear them down. He suddenly realized that if anyone else had claimed what Rachel had, he wouldn't have believed them, or have been too stubborn to see reason.

Octavian turned around and walked towards Reyna. When she was finish explaining about Leo being possessed, He heard moans and groans when they figured they wouldn't be attacking. Octavian stepped forward, ready for the same response.

"I know you're mad, disappointed, and angry, hell, you don't even trust my word any more, and this is exactly the type of un-united enemy Gaea wants." He paused for a dramatic affect on the crowd, and to let the information sink in. "She wanted a civil war. She wanted blood shed and rage, so that we would be easy meat. So that when the real war comes, against her and the giants and the monsters, we will be crippled and defenseless. We will not give her what she wants- needs." Octavian glared at the crowd, waiting for anyone to say otherwise. "Demigods will not be strong enough for her unless we fight together. Who wants to prove her wrong? This is a golden opportunity to step forward and know the Greeks! Borrow, perfect, and change battle strategies. Increase our numbers! We'll show the Gods there was no reason to keep us apart! We will amaze them, and Gaea will watch as we kill her monsters one by one until the only evil thing left is her. We will get revenge! Not on the Greeks, but on her- the monster who started this all! SHE IS THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ROME! WE WILL SHOW HER WE DO NOT STAND IDLY BY AND WATCH OUR HOME, OUR PEOPLE GET ATTACKED!" He paused again, and let his voice drop dangerously low. "We will show her we are not easily deceived. We will show her how it's like to be defeated!" Octavian punched a fist in the air.

Cheers and applaud roared through the crowd. Oh, how much he would kill for being Praetor and have this applause all the time.

"We will be staying with the Greeks, getting to know each other, if they offer hospitality. I encourage you to make friends. We are both children of the Gods, cousins, you could say. If I see bitterness, and unwillingness to just talk, there will be consequences. We will advance, with our weapons stowed, to the entrance, slowly, so they know we mean no harm," He stopped there, wanting them to remember the speech before, and steeped off to the side, waiting for Reyna to say anything else.

"Let's go," She said simply and turned around and walked to the front of the army. Octavian was amazed how much a rushed one-minute conversation between a pretty red head could change everything so much.

Reyna clapped with the sing-along, looking at the man beside her suspiciously. Octavian was the only reason she was not whooping and weeping with joy at his verdict to not go to war. Her gut said he was planning something, something huge that would make sure the Romans and the Greeks would never trust each other again. Betray the little amount of trust they held.

The Mars- err, Ares- cabin got along great with more of the hard core Romans, laughing about swords and killing and battle field strategies. Around 5 people from the Aphrodite cabin mingled around the cuter boys and flirted, both sides knowing they would have to break up sooner than they intended. The Apollo kids conversed with the Roman archers. There were a small group of hostile Romans who refused to take part in this, even after Octavian's warning. Besides that, some people got into large groups, half Greek and half Roman, which was more common. Some talked in twos or threes, not finding people of the other group to talk to.

Reyna studied Octavian from the corner of her eye, and saw he was staring dreamily at something. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Rachel.

Rachel was talking solemnly with a friend of hers, they were making lots of hand gestures, obviously having an argument. Her friend was pretty, but not enough to be jealous of. She was tall, thin, and had light brown skin, like caramel.

OH GODS, he had a crush on Rachel! How had she not thought of it before?! Reyna had to curt herself some slack, she didn't even know he had a heart, let alone use one in a way to be attracted to someone else. No wonder he had believed her so easily about Leo. He had let his emotions get in the way, which hey, was a good thing for the situation they had been in.

Despite the warning her brain gave her, she broke out in a series of small laughs.

Octavian turned towards her immediately, his eyebrows raised. "What's up with you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, nothing, I-I-I'm fine," She swallowed hard and started laughing again, harder.

"Reyna I don't think I've ever heard you laugh before, what's so fucking funny?" He exasperatedly said, slightly laughing too.

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Octavian's got a crush," She said in a sing-song voice, not believing how childish she was being. Maybe it was the festive mood or the campfire or maybe the sing-along, all she knew is that she missed laughing, and hell, when she wanted to, she would let it out.

She grinned at how his cheeks tinted red despite the rest of his face paling. "Ok, ok, this is rich-" She began, taking his reaction as confirmation.

"You had a crush on Jason Grace, and I kept that secret. I saw the way you looked at that Piper girl. Oh, you wanted to kill her," He said slyly.

She rolled her eyes. "I got over him a long time ago. I'm not making goggly eyes,"

"Like a week ago, long ago?" He said with disbelief. And her statement was true. She didn't have a crush anymore. Her heart was finally free of the months of torture for longing of Jason.

"Yes. I don't currently have a crush on a Greek! Who was the one saying that they were terrible people? And the first girl one you meet you fall heads over heels for," She said in a stage whisper, ignoring her past thing for Percy. She had been a bit attracted to him, so what? He turned her down, and she was glad he did before she could start to crush on him too hard .

He looked around nervously, worried someone would hear. "Will you keep it down?"

She grinned like a drunk and nodded. "So what do you see in her? Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" She said with grandeur. She hated to say it, but she was currently having a great time with Octavian. He wasn't being sly and making Reyna watch every single word she said. Maybe it was the fact she finally had something she could use against him. Maybe this girl would bring out the good side of him- that wasn't manipulative and power hungry.

Rachel was hyperventilating- hard. She glanced over at Reyna and Octavian, seeing how much they laughed and smiled made her stomach pit 100 stories. She hated how she was crushing on him. She was supposed to be strong, not falling for any boys. That was the image she had created and she wanted to keep it. She hated how her heart ached with longing for the first time when she listened to him speak so passionately to the Romans. Her brain said he could deceive her easily if he could convince people so well, which made her even more wary of heart break.

Aden put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and shook them to capture her attention. "RACHEL! Could you stop giving goggly eyes and day dreaming and just hit on him already?"

Rachel shook her head. "He doesn't like me back. He's into Reyna, just look at them," She helplessly changed her gaze to the two of them, who were still laughing. She wanted to go over there and tell Reyna to back off her man. Ugh. She hadn't felt this way about Percy and Annabeth so long ago.

"Come on Rachel. Stop. Being. Pathetic." Aden stared me right in the eye defiantly. Rachel was mixed with a feeling of gratitude and wanting to slap her.

She nodded, suddenly pumped. "Yea, you're right. I'll hit on him during Capture the Flag. If I'm on his team," Rachel added quickly. "Honestly, Aden, you sure you're not a daughter of Aphrodite instead of Dionysus? You are a_ tiger_,"

She rolled her eyes. They were a beautiful, contrasting green. Her green eyes looked better on her than they did on Rachel. "I'm sure I'll kill you if you don't kiss him. So you're going to stop being so cliché, use the straight forward approach, and start acting like one of my best friends, "

Rachel shook her head in mock disbelief, glad to be friends with Aden. "You are brilliant. Crazy but brilliant,"

Aden grinned and put an arm around Rachel's shoulder, averting their conversation to Capture the Flag.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian trudged through the woods with Rachel at his side, absolutely furious. That evil Aphrodite girl he had labeled as an ignorant ass started a rumor that he and Rachel were dating. Then -misusing her power as captain of the team- put them as partners to be the last line of defense for their flag. Alone. In complete privacy. The last part wasn't so bad, he was actually enjoying himself, he loved being alone with Rachel. The rumor ruined his time though, silently nagging him at the back of his head.

"What are you so mad about?" Rachel crossed her arms as she leaned against a tree, interrupting his train of thought.

Octavian surveyed the area around them, trying to figure out defensive hiding places. "Drew," He said as if he had a bitter taste in his mouth. "Idiots tend to irritate me. Now, I think we'll just have to defend the flag old-school and just climb up the trees and jump on the intruders if they make it this far-"

Rachel put a hand on his right shoulder and shook him lightly, obviously not liking his idea. She let her hand linger a bit over his chest area before removing her delicate hand from his armor. The skin beneath his metal body armor tingled anxiously. "Octavian, everybody does that, they'll check the trees before they invade. We need a brilliant battle strategy. Quick too, before Chiron blows his horn,"

Octavian studied the scenery surrounding him. The team had put the flag next to a stream in a circular clearing. The water in the stream trickled lazily by to the south of him, providing background noise besides the growing chirping of the crickets. Trees grew untamed and wild, unlike the patted down grass in the wide expanse of land. Flowers and weeds sprinkled the area and he heard a monster growl a long way off. The sun was setting in the west, creating a beautiful display of a distinct purple, fiery red, soft orange, and wisps of brilliant yellow. Hiding behind a large clump of towering trees, a group of jagged rocks were sitting solemnly to the east.

Octavian smiled a bit despite his situation. "Beautiful," He whispered just soft enough so Rachel couldn't hear. The sun, of course, made him feel whole in a way. No, he wasn't a tan beach boy, but he appreciated the fiery star, and being able to look straight at it was a nice perk of being a descendant of Apollo. He loved astronomy, and the sun was the center of his fascination.

After soaking up the beautiful view he turned towards Rachel, forming an idea. "I have a plan," Rachel and Octavian proclaimed at the same time. Rachel grinned. They hurriedly started to formulate a mild scheme by combining their 2 similar ideas.

Drew watched the future couple from a distance, grinning. They obviously liked each other, and they radiated sexual tension. They would thank her soon enough for that extra push she was giving them.

She had been striving to be nicer ever since Piper left, trying to prove to everyone she wasn't a monster, and this was another kind act she had generously provided to the public. She was still giddy to as what would happen even when that hottie, in the royal sorts of way, Octavian called her an idiot.

"Great minds think alike," Rachel smiled again as she looked up at him. Octavian rolled his eyes chidingly at her praising comment and nodded after they were done discussing and full-proofing their rolls.

The horn blew crisply and suddenly, causing Rachel to flinch. "Let's do this," Octavian said, preparing for his part in their defense technique. The other team probably wouldn't even make it here though; they had Dakota as their captain- the seemingly red faced vampire. Octavian still walked to a sturdy, nearby tree, heaving his body upwards, not listening to his questioning doubts.

Octavian silently hid in his obvious spot, peering through the leaves. It was uncomfortable, especially since he had a branch practically shoved up his butt. He was already bored out of his mind and wishing he had Rachel to talk to to pass the sluggish time. Neither dared to make a peep though, not wanting to be the one to alert the enemy of their positions.

7 to 10 minutes later, he heard rustling in the opposite side of the clearing. He grinned, his adrenaline already starting to pulse, and started to rehearse his bravado in his head.

Reyna, flanked by two buff guys who seemed to be sons of Ares, stepped into the clearing. They seemed exhausted and cut up, even from his far-off view. He silently cursed at the praetor's appearance. Reyna wasn't stupid, she would see right through his act. Seeing there was no choice, he got into position.

The wind whipped through his hair as he jumped out of his spot just after they had spotted him. His feet ached with the impact when he landed. He gave them a cocky grin. "Well I must say, I didn't expect you guys to make it this far," He shouted and drew his dagger threateningly, smirking.

Reyna raised a brow, and gradually advanced with her sword, the others mimicking her actions. "We didn't come to chat; we came to get the flag. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, toothpick," The mousy brown haired girl growled on Reyna's left.

Octavian laughed heartily. "Please? _You_ beat _me_? I am _Octavian_! Augur of Rome. What do I have to fear of a plus-sized girl with a sword?"

She growled. "I got him, you guys get the flag," She started to charge, despite Reyna's shout to not, and Octavian did too. He hooked his tree under a bulging tree root before he could get far. He pretended to fall, making sure his head - protected by his helmet- landed on a rock that Rachel had strategically placed before the game had started. A large bang vibrated into the air and he let his body go limp. He laid on the ground, pretending to be out cold, barely breathing. He wished he had eased his aching head a bit more before falling onto it, but they would've expected his act.

The angry girl laughed. "Idiot, I'll get pay back later,"

Octavian waited a bit, until he knew they had the flag and were about to cross the stream by listening to their footsteps. He jumped up and opened his eyes, glad all their backs we're turned. Rachel soundlessly emerged from her hiding spot in the bushes, and as one they silently charged the trio.

They all turned around when it was too late. Octavian and Rachel slammed the hilt of their weapons against the two children of Ares helmets, actually knocking them out cold. Octavian disarmed Reyna, who held the flag and Rachel knocked her out cold too. It all went by in a couple of seconds. They made a flawless team, him and the Greek.

Rachel flung her arms around Octavian, not realizing what she was doing until it was too late. He hugged her instead of kissing her, mistaking her actions, and spun her around in a circle while Rachel silently squealed in surprise and quickly put her down. She was surprised at how she just flung herself onto him.

Damn you friend zone damn you to hell. She just wanted one kiss, was that too much to ask?

He grinned at her, and Rachel grinned back, loving it when he smiled, despite how her heart ached with longing for a kiss. "I can't believe that worked. I'm not even sure they're out cold. They could be using our technique against us," Rachel said as she took the flag, turned around and put it back in its place, after slightly nudging Reyna in the side with her shoe. Was it weird how excited she was because he hugged her and spun her around? Yes.

She needed to keep Aden's promise, and tell the idiot what she felt. They barely knew each other though. Rachel couldn't tell him now and tarnish a possible friendship. Ugh, her feelings were all so unrealistic. She decided she would tell him later. She needed to give him time and give him a chance to maybe, just maybe, crush on Rachel back. She knew it was bigger than a long shot, but she had to be sensible. Maybe in a week she would confess.

Oh her excuses for being a coward were quite endless, reasonable, and self-assuring.

Octavian gave Rachel an expression that read: "Fuck, I just realized something really important" and started to look around. "Reyna would never allow Dakota to send one attacking group. There's probably another one around here, a small emergency group of one or t-"

An arrow whizzed by Octavian's face, just missing him, and implanted itself in a tree, and Rachel had a feeling it was done just to intimidate them. A son of Apollo never had faulty aim. The attacker walked out, an arrow ready in the bow, with a blonde boy who had gray eyes who wielded a gleaming sword. Rachel recognized the blonde as Malcolm, son of Athena. He had become cabin leader ever since the quest, and the archer as a son of Apollo who tickled her memory. She had met him before, she was sure of it.

"Right you are. You know you had a very convincing act there. Too bad Clarisse and Len were stupid enough to believe it, and Reyna wouldn't speak her suspicions," Malcolm said, advancing.

Rachel cursed. She should've foreseen this trap, it was obvious, and after all, she was the oracle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Octavian's grip on his dagger tighten. He would need it, Malcolm was an advanced swordsman, one of the best in camp. Quickly and silently, they marked their opponents opposite to each other and charged, with Rachel silently hoping that the tips of the arrows weren't too sharp. She was familiarizing herself with the use of the sword, and she knew she was bound to lose against an expert.

Suddenly, something charged out of the woods and attacked the archer, which Malcolm failed to notice as his back was facing it. It was Drew, coming to save the day instead of ruin it.

She slightly pouted before attacking him. "Sorry, hon," He whizzed around, and Drew kicked his feet so that he would fall. She whispered something in his ear right after he got a face full of dirt. He then jumped up and sprinted out of the woods in the opposite direction, and Rachel felt her jaw drop. Charms speak was more convenient than she had previously thought, Drew was a very powerful person. Next to them, Malcolm and Octavian were in fierce battle, the sounds against metal pounding against each other rung in the air, but his sword was just too much for his dagger. It clattered out of his hands, and Malcolm was just about to strike when Rachel knocked him out too by using her previous method.

Drew whistled comically. "What do you have with knocking out people? You'll bruise his perfectly cute face," She crouched down and pinched his lifeless cheek. "What a shame," She muttered.

Reyna groaned, probably because she was starting to wake up. Drew responded by rolling her eyes, as if this was a reoccurring inconvenience. "Why can't people just stay unconscious when you need them too?" She grumbled and got up from the area she was crouching over and walked over to Reyna and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you take a nap? It'd help those bags under your eyes. Come on, sleepy time," Rachel was immediately filled with the urge to curl up against Octavian and sleep. Her eyes drooped but she just shook herself out of it, which Reyna was unable to do, due to her pre-awake stage, and because her charms speak was directed to her.

Octavian stared at Drew without portraying any emotion. "So you were spying on us, right? Hoping we'd kiss or confess our undying love to each other?" He said in monotone.

Just like that all of Rachel's confidence crumbled down. She gave a convincing snort to mask how he had stabbed all the hope in her heart.

Drew glared at him. "Oh, please, hon. You came pretty close when you spun her around like a princess,"

Oh, gods, Rachel felt blood rush to her face. She quickly prayed that he wouldn't turn around and see the embarrassment displayed on her pale face. "Anyways," Drew quickly said before anything could come out of Octavian's open mouth. "You, know I'd really like it if you guys spoke to each other about your feelings when I leave to go check on our defense,"

Rachel stared at Drew, surprised she didn't put in any charms speak into what she said. "What _feelings_? Drew, just, please don't, we're barely friends, more like really good acquaintances,"

She shrugged and skipped away from the clearing. Why was Rachel's life so mellow-dramatic sometimes?

Drew wanted to stay and see what happened. She was better than that though. She didn't allow the temptation to stop her skipping to check on everyone else, no matter how much she was starting to hate Octavian. She just savored his hurt expression for that sweet millisecond when Rachel claimed to only be acquaintances and that she had no feelings at all for him.

Rachel shook her head as she sat down, keeping her gaze trained on the scenery in front of her. "Drew can be such a handful,"

Octavian cleared his throat as he sat down next to her near the creek. "Reminds me of a girl I know,"

Rachel gently shoved him with her shoulder. Suddenly, Octavian just couldn't stand it anymore, Rachel's remark stung like a wasp; he needed to know if it was true. "Acquaintances, huh?"

She laughed a bit. "I was just saying that so she would get off our case. You're more like a pain in the ass,"

Octavian shrugged. "Cussing and laughing with acquaintances? Pretty sure that's not the definition; you should get a dictionary,"

Octavian fiddled with a pebble nearby. It had been eroded enough so he could successfully skip it in the river due to its flat surface. He flicked his wrist and sent the rock flying, skipping 3 times.

"Ok, fine, I like you a little," Rachel kept her eyes awkwardly and stubbornly on the bright horizon.

Octavian gave an unconvinced noise. "U-huh. How about A lot a little?"

"How about a lot and we'll call it a deal?" She stuck out her hand and he shook it, a smile tugging the tips of his lips. "You really should smile more,"

Octavian stopped smiling and stared at the beauty in those sea-weed green eyes. They weren't at all like those on that ghastly Percy's. They held more serenity, profoundness, and wonder. "Why?"

She shrugged and averted her gaze again."Everybody looks cuter when they smile,"

Octavian grinned. "You think I'm cute, don't you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" He teased.

She turned around to glance at the flag, probably to make sure it was still there, then turned back around. "I said cuter, idiot. You could go from butt-ugly to ugly for all you know,"

"I know when people are lying. You think I'm cute!" He poked her arm, gently teasing her, really smiling at how her cheeks reddened.

"Oh, shut up, the only person who would think you were cute would be a mentally disabled one,"

He slightly snickered. "Whatever. How about handsome to absolutely dashing?" He got up and rubbed his hands together to get off the grime from the sediment that had collected in his palms. He offered Rachel a hand when he was done, and she took it to get up. Their hands stayed entwined a bit longer than necessary, which made Octavian smile. He was pretty sure she liked him, all he had to do was summon the courage to ask her out.

~oOo~

Rachel slid onto the bench to sit next to Octavian while Aden slid onto the bench where Reyna was. "We needed to sit next to some Romans. Chiron was giving us some evil looks," Aden explained and started to eat her food, like nothing was out of the ordinary. Once again, Rachel was glad to have her as a friend. She was more upfront than Rachel was.

"I don't mean to be snobbish, but who are you?" Reyna asked, taking a sip from her cup, surveying her.

Aden finished chewing and smiled with her lips charmingly like she always did, her eyes shining. "Aden Sparks, Daughter of Demeter, not Dionysus which Rachel keeps forgetting," She looked at Rachel pointedly "I'm a year-rounder. You're Reyna, right? And that's Octavian, if I'm not mistaken,"

Rachel laughed. "I don't forget it, my tongue slips,"

"Justify it however you want, but you're a terrible friend,"

"Rachel, if you don't live in a cabin with the demigods, then where do you live?" Octavian asked suddenly, changing the subject. He had been thinking about it during dinner after they had won Capture the Flag and the question wouldn't let go.

"In the caves," She said simply.

Octavian knitted his brows. "Which caves?"

Aden raised a brow, taking another bite out of her macaroni. "Why do you want to know?" She slyly grinned, suggesting he was going to privately visit her, and Reyna put a hand over her mouth to stifle her chuckle.

Octavian made an exasperated noise, feeling his cheeks reddening ever so slightly. "Can I not be curious without the outrages inputs you so generously provide?"

Reyna shook her head, and took another swing of her drink. "This conversation has taken quite the turn,"

Rachel shrugged. "I would be curious too. It's to the west, over there," Rachel pointed to a nearby clump of rocks.

"So you're the girl who lives in the caves?"

Rachel looked down, her voice breaking, smiling a bit at the strong sense of déjà-vu. "Ya, I-I'm the girl who lives in the caves,"


	3. Chapter 3

Octavian sighed when they exited the Big House, exhausted from the meeting. Mentally going through his weighing check-list, he remembered sending an eagle back to New Rome last night after Capture the Flag, informing them of the events that had taken place and promising a date of departure that would be scheduled in the next letter. Octavian and Reyna had signed the detailed report, and went to bed in one of the many tents they had been spread out across the camp. He was slightly anxious due to the fact that that was the only eagle they had to communicate with the Roman camp.

Now, after a meeting with Chiron, the cabin leaders, Rachel, Reyna, himself, and the Cohort leaders, they had reached a verdict. The Romans would be staying for two days, today they would be attempting to build some trust between the slightly hostile groups (again- ugh), and fighting each other in the arenas to educate each other for the coming attack from the giants, although he doubted there was much that the Greeks could teach them. Apparently this was a regular and basic camp summer day. It was slightly primitive, in Octavian's opinion. The day after tomorrow they would have another meeting and discuss means of regular communication, battle strategies, and the alliances with the Amazons and Hunters. Octavian had wanted to discuss it then, but Chiron said it was too much for one day with that calming bass voice of his. So, of course, he listened, even though he was a human with four legs.

He was not looking forward to the next 2 meetings to inform the Romans of new information. For some reason he was tired, and just wanted to relax, train, and hang out with Rachel, he was all out of bravado for once. Slightly groaning, he threw his head back- his growing fondness of her was making him increasingly softer. Sitting down on the swing-bench on the porch he studied the camp. He mused again at how beautiful this place was. The controlled temperature allowed it to be a breezy 73 degrees all the time unless Chiron wanted otherwise, the sun was rising, and everyone was slugging out of the cabins to get ready. Camp Half- Blood was so secluded and cut off from the rest of the manipulative world and people like him, he sort of wished he had grown up here. Maybe his hunger for power wouldn't have manifested so fast if he had grown up here, which he was only slightly ashamed of, of course. He was also glad he didn't destroy the place, it radiated happiness, which was so precious to find these days anywhere but where you thought your true home laid.

He lifted his chin up, attempting to shut himself up. He had to stay strong, fierce, and a step ahead. For his people. For himself. It was the right and noble thing to do. He had to come off as a sly bastard who always had a plan up his sleeve so no one dared to double-cross him, and ultimately New Rome.

Rachel bit her lip as she studied Octavian. Obviously, he was in deep thought. She couldn't pretend she hadn't been turned on when Octavian had groaned so seductively. It was probably out of frustration but Rachel already had images of a naked Octavian laying in her bed. Making out with Octavian. Her hand down Octavian's pants. His hand up her shirt. Okay-STOP RACHEL, you are not some slut fantasizing about sex.

"Hey," Rachel said shyly, walking over to Octavian who looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hi," He mumbled, scooting over on the bench to give her space to sit. The swing shuddered a bit back and forth when she sat, also making a large creak that signaled an oiling was overdue.

She wrung her hands together, looking straight into his eyes to try to convey fake confidence. A shy, nervous, girly girl was not how she would come off to Octavian. But then- maybe she should just be who she was around him. Not try to be someone she wasn't, not hide her reactions. This train of thought seemed to calm her jumpy nerves, and she felt her tension lighten. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?"

He nodded grimly, sighing. "Yea, I guess so. This is a nice place you got going here, I'll miss it,"

Rachel smiled a bit. "I would like to see New Rome, though. It would be a nice experience,"

Shrugging, Octavian looked up, his opaque eyes reflecting the landscape of the camp."Maybe I'll be able to stay a bit longer than the others- be an ambassador,"

Rachel's heart skipped a beat at the hope that Octavian might be able to stay. "Good idea. We could talk to Chiron about it. Then we could send over a Greek to New Rome. Give each other a peace of mind,"

He simply nodded, and they sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't awkward, more like profound and psychological.

**Hey guys, sorry I've been having a horrid writers block after this point for like a month. I know it's a ridiculously short chapter. I'll make it up to you next update when I get my juices flowing again.**


End file.
